Hipster love
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Hipster AU - where Austria and Switzerland play in one band sometimes with Hungary, sometimes with others, like Egypt, and have their lifestyle just as their songs, chill and lazy. Despite the title no huge romance inside. Human names used.
1. Rain Love

_So this whole Hipster AU came from listening too much Chet Faker. Seriously, listen to those while reading this, it gives you the atmosphere :)_

 _Drunk and Hipster Austria, only little drunk Switzerland and a really tired Hungary. Not real romance or anything, the only thing I find lovable in this the hipster atmosphere :) Hope you like it, sorry for the ending, I just... I'm just as tired as Hungary and have no idea if should continues, and if so, how.  
Sorry if you find them a little bit out of character, but I'm grateful if you like them anyway. So please review :)  
And also sorry for bad grammar, still learning English :)_

* * *

No one would have ever thought that of all people Roderich is that type to sing love songs under his beloved girl's window in the middle of Autumn and drizzling night. Bonus, he was actually drunk. All right maybe that wasn't so surprising, but Elisabeth was taken back by the situation anyway.

First she couldn't find out what was so strange about that night, but then she heard some really drunk guys laughing and mumbling then a little bit shouting to someone just as drunk as themselves, and it was just past eleven... Who on earth would be outside in this sleepy weather and late time? Especially in this part of the city.  
Roderich on the other hand was more than happy and laughed loudly when Bash slipped and almost fell over the wet leaves, singing louder than the others were used to, his voice still sleepy - Hipsters please - but more living, full of passion and energy. Paradox isn't it?  
"Bro... You sure she will come out eventually, or you just hope to be so?" Bash asked half coughing half mumbling.  
"She will. It is her name day or what she calls it... So she will be more than happy to get her gift from me."  
"You mean us."  
". . . Wait a minute.. You never told me, you loved her as well." Roderich's smile faded and real confusion could be seen in his bleary eyes.  
"Gosh, men, like I would steal your girl. I'm not Francis, he would do it without regrets."  
"Good, I was just making sure." the violet eyes lightened up again as he started a new song, nodding to his friend to join in with the keyboard.  
Elisabeth was standing right behind her opened window's curtain, hesitating what to do. They are drunk. Clearly that wasn't a really good point to them. If she lets them in, God knows what will happen by the time the sun comes up.  
But their voice, music and the intention was sweet, and melting her heart. But she was tired and wanted to have a peaceful night, sleep enough at least and hadn't planned to dance or deal with the guys. No misunderstanding, she loved them, they were great friends and funny to be with but even she needed her beauty sleep once in a while.  
"You know we can always just knock on the door and ask her to let us in." offered one solution Bash, when another 5 minutes went away and they were still standing in front of her window's in her back garden.  
"That's just not funny, man. She will come out eventually."  
"So you didn't even want to go inside the warm house?" Bash raised one of his eyebrows.  
"Why should we? It's a perfect evening to dance in the moonlight."  
"Dude, it's almost quarter to midnight, and it's raining. If you don't, I will call her out."  
"It will kill the mood!" protested Roderich. Bash gave him a serious look.  
"Roderich, if you want to confess to her just now, I will be the first to slap you in your pretty face. Not because I don't like the idea of you two getting together, nor because I have unspoken feelings towards any of you. But not today, dude, not today."  
"I'm not sure why did you said those two, but I still don't get your point. It's perfect!"

"Oh, man, come on. You're drunk. I'm drunk. We've just slipped inside her garden singing in hope that she comes out and let us in, so we don't have to take a taxi and pay for everything. Maybe it's her nameday, and maybe you're madly in love with her, but she's probably tired from the whole week, and wanted to get some rest. So even if she comes out and let us in, don't tell her anything about your drunken feelings. Got it?"  
"You sure know how to think about money all the time, don't you?" Roderich gave him a sheepish smile, then let out a laugh. "But I think I got it. Shouldn't do things I will regret tomorrow. Roger captain." He saluted lazily.  
"You better do." Bash was now really tired of this all. But Roderich started a new song, so he helped him, as he would always do.  
When they finished a darker shadow moved next to Bash.  
"That was new, guys, never heard before."  
"Lizzie! You came out!" exclaimed Roderich happily throwing his arms around the softly smiling women, and his best friend thought he's gonna kiss her with that dynamism he had within that move. But he didn't.  
"Yeah, I couldn't really imagine what was this all about though. But you seem just as tired as me. Wanna come in?"  
"That would be great." Bash said and headed inside the beautiful and lovely house of the women. It was greatly designed, warm colors, furnitured with excellent taste. He always enjoyed staying in Elisabeth's place. Even when she was a little... out of her character.  
"So what brought you here, at this dark hour of the day?" the so said woman asked as she sat down to her couch. Roderich automatically next to her, Bash in one of the armchair facing them.  
"Ask him, it was his idea" the blonde sent her a tired smile, as an apology for what's next.  
"I just wanted to give you an unique present for your names day." Roderich couldn't take his eyes from her silhouette. She was smiling, but seemed like she was sleeping. It always amazed him, how she could be so tired all the time. The only time she wasn't half sleeping, she would run up and down in the room, tearing out her hair, screaming and shouting at everyone. But even then she would be lovely. Maybe a little bit even more. Who knows why...  
"And what would that unique present be?"  
"You didn't hear any of those songs?" He looked shocked.  
"Maybe... Maybe I did. So those were written just for this day?"  
"Could say." joined in Bash, because he was afraid, his friend wouldn't be able to keep his word. "Did you like it?"  
"They are truly lovely ones. You should put it in the new album."  
"Noo! These are yours, yours only, not made for some sh*tty album!"

Here it comes. The topic both the brunette and the blonde tried to avoid, but a drunken dark haired figure just had to. And of course he would continue.

"You know, I thought them just like I sang them. These are my thought about you, I won't sell them to some idiot bunch of teenagers who claim themselves hipsters and so much different. And I won't change my mind."  
"That's... sweet." her eyes were so tired... She wasn't even there when she spoke. Bash looked at Elisabeth and chuckled. Those three words shut Roderich up, like nothing, and he was staring at her. If one looked long enough at him, one could see every thought rushing through his mind. But both Bash and Elisabeth was too tired or drunk to actually care about these little details.  
"So who wrote the lyrics and who wrote the music?" Elisabeth asked from the blond across her.  
"You already know the answer." the man smiled back to her.  
"If he did everything, why are you here?"  
"Isn't it obvious? He needed help, so I helped him out."  
"But he's pretty good at singing and playing music at the same time. And it was just the keyboards and his voice..."  
"Ouch, you're pretty smart. I'm busted." he laughed. "What do you think is the reason I'm here?"  
Instead of answering him, she looked at the man next to her, and let out a sigh. Roderich seemed as if he was enchanted by something, didn't moved for a long time, just stared at Elisabeth.  
The women turned her head once more, looking out the window.  
"And I hoped for a long good sleep" She smiled.  
"So we are not really welcomed here."  
"I didn't say that. Only I had different plans." she chuckled, and Bash felt something.  
"So can we borrow your stuff for this night?"  
"Sure thing, bro." she smiled with those tired eyes.  
"Rod, come on, we need to take a shower, you're basically sunk. We can use the shower too, right?"  
"Yeah..." she stood up from the couch lazily "I will get you some clothes to change into."  
"You keep men clothes in your house? I wouldn't have thought that." Bash smirked.  
"Those are not mine. They belong to my brother. You know where the shower is, right?"  
"Yes, thank you. Come on buddy, let's move."


	2. Coffee Love

_Hello again, a new chapter with a new victim of the Hipster style: Egypt. I really like his style and can imagine him with the sleepy-song group.  
Inspired by Chet Faker and their music, which I don't own. I strongly recommend to listen to them while reading it. It's just the part of it. Especially the song - Melt. _

_Hope you will like it, read and review if you feel like it, and have a nice day :)_

* * *

"A Latte please"  
"Anything else?"  
"No, thanks. Just the Latte."  
Elisabeth sat down to a little table right next to the huge window in the corner of the room. The coffee shop was filled with quite chatting, and warmness. The weather outside was rainy, grey and sleepy. Just like the brunette. She was here so she could study in peace, her exams upcoming in the university. But gosh she was tired...  
"One Latte's ready!"

She got up and took her coffee. When she wanted to sit back to her little table, she had to see that some stranger already sat there. The guy, just about her age, had tanned skin, warm dark hair and coffee brown eyes. His clothes followed his original colors, his shirt was cream, his trousers darker brown, his sweater as well, and he had a little dirty-white scarf around his neck.

Elisabeth stopped her movement, as she didn't really wanted to sit next to a complete stranger, but she was too lazy to search for another place, hence this was the best of the whole shop. So she just stood there, her eyes forgotten on the stranger, her face showing extreme tiredness. Then the man looked up.

Their eyes met. And they just didn't feel anything.

Elisabeth was surprised how unattractive this guy is. She had to admit he looked good, - my gosh how good - but apart that, nothing. His eyes were so dump, like he had been sat there for centuries watching everyone coming and going, and no longer felt the need to actually live his own life.

In the same moment Gupta felt that he knows this woman. Not sure why, or where from, but these tired green eyes... Yes, definitely seen them before.

The long silence was broke by the guy.

"Sorry, was this table taken?"  
"Yeah... but you can stay." Elisabeth answered and she turned to actually find another table for herself.  
"Haven't we met before?" Gupta asked suddenly, since she was hesitating.  
"Sorry?" she turned back.  
"Like on a concert..."

'Interesting pick up lines' Elisabeth thought, but smiled. She decided to sit down now they have something that could be called a proper conversation, means they aren't full strangers now.

"Could be. Which concert?"  
" The '1998'. "  
" That wasn't a really big concert..."  
" That's why I remember you. You were with those two, Roderich and Bash."  
" You know them?" Elisabeth was really surprised.  
" Kinda'. Rod suggested we could make a song sometime in the near future and Bash said it was a little too near, so we should just wait until the holidays come, and then Rod mumbled something and went up to you." Gupta scanned the woman's face. All he could see was a little realization behind those tired green eyes. When she didn't responded right away he waited patiently, analyzing her face.

She had huge, clear green eyes. Right now a little fogged due to exhaustion, but he could sense her passion. The others talked about her a little, that she could sing very well, and her style was just lovely. He wanted to hear it, he was curious. Maybe one time...

" So you are in music too?"  
" Could say. I like to play a little, sing a little, but never considered myself a musician. What about you?"  
" The same... almost. Roderich insist on trying it, so I sing sometimes for them, but I don't really feel it's my way. It's better to just listen to them. They play it far much better and nicer."  
" I'm pretty sure, you are just as good as them. " he gave her a polite smile.  
" If you say so..." she took her first sip of her coffee. "Can I ask what brought you here?"  
" No problem. I just needed a bit of coffee..." his smile was mischievous as he watched her reaction. Elisabeth sighed then giggled in her slow way of tiredness.  
" So they show you that song... I'm not even sure what I thought, they showed it to everyone."  
" Now you see why I think you can sing?"  
" That wasn't a really big performance... But thank you." She gave him a kind smile.  
" And how could it be that you hide yourself here, where anyone could recognize the famous little tired singer? What brought you here?"  
" I wanted to study for my exams, but it seems like Fortuna decided otherwise."  
" Do you mind it?"  
" Not really, unless you cannot help me. What do you know about history?"  
" Pretty much I think."

They stayed there chatting and studying all afternoon.


	3. Smoke Love

_Hello again and welcome back to Hipstalia :D I know it's more than silly, sorry about that.  
It seems like every chapter has a new victim of hipsterness (this word doesn't exist either but who cares) so welcome Turkey :D  
Still don't own the inspirational Chet Faker nor Hetalia and I admit but I've never tried hookah in my life so I just assumed how can it be... or not.  
Anyway thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it :)  
Have a nice day :)_

* * *

Gupta had a really exhausting day so when he came across with Sadiq and Bash and been offered to join them he accepted the invitation without hesitation. Now the three of them were headed to a coffee shop where they could smoke their hookah in peace, discussing their day and staff.

" So have any new song or idea about them?" Gupta looked to Bash who let out a deep sigh along with the smoke.  
" It's hard to tell. Looks like Roderich is full of inspiration but he'd frozen. He cannot express himself."  
" Something happened?" Sadiq asked thoughtfully.  
" Cannot tell... Everything is the same as always."  
" Maybe his muse did something?" Gupta referred to Elisabeth.  
" That would explain the situation." agreed the older man.

Sadiq was the older cousin of Gupta who liked to stick with the boy, and met all of his friends. It didn't really bothered the student, since Sadiq was really friendly and nice to everyone, but once in a while he could be really troublesome, when he started to tell embarrassing infant stories about Gupta to girls. He had already got his diploma and was working in a record label, that's how they met Roderich and his band. Maybe the first time Sadiq introduced someone to Gupta and not vice versa.

" I cannot recall anything between the two." shake his head Bash. " I tried to ask him about it, but nothing."  
" Well if he doesn't make something it will be your problem. Thank goodness you didn't agree on a deadline for the next album. That would be troublesome."  
" You know the funny thing is we have new songs, he just doesn't want to publish them."  
" Really? That's odd. Has any reason to do so?"  
" All of them are written to Elisabeth."  
" I see. She's really problematic." Gupta silently agreed.  
" Not like she wants to be." Bash replied quickly. " She tries to avoid these situations but Rod is just... too deeply in love I guess."  
" Is it love for sure? I would say it's just platonic admiration." Gupta opined.  
" That's an actual form of love my dear little brother." laughed Sadiq.  
" Either way it does and doesn't help us the same time. He can write songs because he's in love and he cannot for the same reason. But at least we have time to relax and take a rest from time to time. So I'm okay with it." Bash tried to end the topic.  
" Yeah, but he's really talented. And I like to listen to new songs." Sadiq was dogged in this topic.  
" Alright... I will get him to play them in studio as well." Bash sighed.  
" Great! You're the best. You should try management and stuff."  
" Thanks but no thanks. It would give me permanent headache, and I try to avoid that."  
" Or you would just simply become a regular costumer here." Gupta suggested. The older man laughed and Bash just stared at him with disapproval. " Oh come on, I know you enjoy these afternoons."  
" That's true. But if I spend my ever afternoon here how would I do my work?"  
" You're a clever guy, you will figure it out eventually."  
" I appreciate the idea. But still no."  
" At least we tried" sighed the older man to his cousin in defeat. " And how do you do in the big university, my dear Gupta?" asked suddenly grinning wild.  
" I just told you yesterday..."  
" Yesterday! Where is that right now! So many things can happen during only one day. So?"  
" I cannot recall anything. It was a hard day I admit but it's normal, so nothing special."  
" Gosh you're boring. And you Bash? Apart from worrying for your friend what do you do?"  
" University stuff. And hanging with you two."  
" Clever." Sadiq blown out the smoke, and the three of them were covered in the silky grey fume.


	4. Flower Love

_Hello again and thank you for still reading this strange "story" it means a lot.  
I know Valentine's day was almost a month ago, but I was never good with timing, plus I have no experience how it works usually - never really had one, but I don't mind :)  
Inspired by Chet Faker, don't own Hetalia.  
Enjoy and have a nice day :)_

* * *

Valentine day was coming up and Bash wanted to shoot his friend down already. Roderich ran up and down the whole week whining and asking him idiot questions. Like a thousand.

"Should I just skip this, like not giving her anything? Or maybe some chocolate… Like we're still friends, I _have to_ give her something, don't I? Or a bracelet? Maybe a hairclip… Flowers? That's too mainstream. And old fashioned, why not giving her a whole house? I'm going crazy, aren't I? What do you think?"

Bash was about to kick him out of his room, but he changed his mind. Once his friend was done running and crying like a beheaded chicken, he took a deep breath and asked Rod to sit down.

\- Look, I'm not an expert. But if you feel like you need to give her something, then give something if you're afraid that she will misunderstand this then don't. If you think you're able to explain why are you giving her a present then do, if you would unable to tell her, face to face something, then write a letter and no problem. Can you follow me? Are you even here?

\- Sorry… Just… It's crazy! She's too perfect, okay not, but I want to thank her everything. She's my muse, my inspiration and my friend. I don't want to lose her with a bold move like this.

\- Then choose a meaningless gift, something is average and common and explain yourself. Is it too hard to ask for?

\- Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't know, never tried. – Rod was about to freak out once again, but kept himself together. – Okay then tell me some of these common gifts and presents which do not have hidden _I love you_ meaning.

\- Coffee, a book, earrings, flowers?

\- Earrings? Okay, I'm gonna ask Sadiq he's more useful in question of woman.

\- I give one to my sister every other year and you can't tell me it means I love her _that_ way.

\- She's your sister! Of course it won't mean it!

\- Okay, then what's your problem with books, coffee and flowers? She loves them and everyone knows that.

\- I don't know… Of course I know she loves them, but I have no idea what style, which flavor and which flowers. Plus giving flowers can mean that.

\- Not if you're careful enough. You know this idiot thing with the meaning behind different flowers and colors.

\- Heard about it years ago, never cared.

\- You can't fool me.

\- Okay, maybe I know what do they mean and stuff…

\- . . . – Bash glared daggers into his friend. He had far better things to do, yet Rod was occupying his precious time without normal reason. His idiot friend was only here to grizzle about his incapacity to make independent decisions. As Bash couldn't recall himself being Rod's mother or brother or any living blood relative he thought he has every right to kick him out at this point. So did he.

Only two days till Valentine's day, and Elisabeth was exhausted. At least it was a Friday. She didn't think about the upcoming holiday, nor anyone she should give present to. She had a lazy brother and a father she didn't saw in decades. Their mother died in a year or two, in the hospital nothing too traumatic, just sad, interminably sad.

Okay, her friends were mostly males, but they never really celebrated this day. She was almost happy and pleased with her week and looked forward to the weekend in hopes of a good rest and doing nothing.

On Sunday afternoon someone ringed her doorbell. When she opened it she was only half surprised to find Roderich fidgeting in her doorstep his face hidden behind a huge bouquet. Somehow she predicted her strange musician and completely artistic friend to show up.

\- Hi. I hope I didn't wake you up or disturb your peace or… - he lost his words. She looked at him resting against the door frame, smiling.

\- Hello. No, you're in time. I haven't planned anything for today. Wanna come in? – Roserich's face appeared from behind the flowers, a nervous smile on her lips.

\- You're okay with it?

\- Why wouldn't I? We're friends and at least you came before midnight at daylight, and mist importantly sober. – her smile wider with laughter.

\- Okay maybe that wasn't my best idea…

\- I never said I saw problem in it. But it's quite cold out here in pajamas.

\- Oh sorry, I couldn't see you weren't dressed up… I'm horrible…

\- It's okay, now come in. – she smiled as she let the raven haired inside. The musician put down the bouquet on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, Liza opposite him, studying the present.

\- Lovely and colorful. Where did you get these?

\- It may be my imagination but telling you where I bought your present would kill its beauty… - Rod smiled more confident now they were both sitting comfortably inside the warm walls.

\- Then I will just ask Bash.

\- He won't know the answer.

\- Really? Now that's surprising.

\- Is it?

\- He knows everything that has something to do with you.

\- Maybe. Maybe not.

Comfortable, warm and friendly silence filled the room.

\- You won't ask me anything? – Rod finally asked.

\- Should I? – came the tired answer.

\- Honestly I don't know. Then I will tell you.

\- Tell me what?

\- That I don't want to lose you as a friend, and as a muse, but I wanted to thank you everything, your friendship, your attention towards me, your beautiful smile and the times you spent with us. I appreciate and even adore you sometimes, but I'm not sure if it is love or not. Hope I didn't scare you.

\- You scaring me? That would be the best joke of the year. But thank you. And rest assured I love all of you guys equally. You're my friends.

The rest of the day went on without anything more interesting. Elisabeth made dinner and suggested to watch a film, just a minute before her brother arrived home bringing Sadiq, Bash, Gupta and Belle along so the made a little party and film marathon thing like.


End file.
